


FinnPoe but make it a coffee commercial

by zooweamama



Series: Requested Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Kinda?, M/M, Morning Kisses, No Plot/Plotless, disney let them be married and domestic challenge, so many kisses!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zooweamama/pseuds/zooweamama
Summary: "If there was something Poe prides himself on it's his ability to make the perfect cup of coffee."Prompt from anon: finnpoe. coffee.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Requested Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	FinnPoe but make it a coffee commercial

Poe learns pretty early on into their relationship that Finn is an early bird. Most mornings he wakes to Finn moving about their room or the kitchen, getting ready for the day. On other mornings he wakes to find Finn's fingers lazily running through his hair and knows that they're both more content to lay in bed all day.

On the rare occasion in which Poe's the first to wake up, however, his favorite thing to do is surprise Finn with coffee. If there was something Poe prides himself on it's his ability to make the perfect cup of coffee.

It was while Poe was preparing this perfect cup of coffee when he felt arms snaking around his waist and a face nuzzling into his neck.

"Morning buddy," Poe smiled, turning his head to kiss Finn's temple.

"That for me?" Finn mumbled the question into Poe's shoulder.

"Well I was hoping to surprise you but..." Poe lifted the mug and Finn freed a hand to take it.

"Then consider me surprised," Finn smiled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. It was soft, the hint of sleep still on his lips. Poe reached up to cup his jaw as he returned the kiss, practically melting into it.

When Poe pulled away he gave a small laugh and said, "You still have morning breath, go brush your teeth."

Finn laughed back.

"When I finish my coffee," he replied, before pressing another kiss onto Poe's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt comes from an anon on my curiouscat!
> 
> If you'd like to submit a prompt feel free to send one either to my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/pinkpaint) or my [askbox on Tumblr](https://wrdsonapage.tumblr.com/ask) and I just might write something!


End file.
